The Dance
by Barbarella
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets to see a special side of Harry Potter. HD Slash (Original rating... complete accident. Rating has been changed - to R)


A/N: This was written to and inspired by The Cure's - Lullaby, although I'm still not quite sure why. I don't know where it came from... don't know where it's going, if anywhere. For those of you who read, and or are interested in 'Chasing the Dragon', it's still slow going... and if you want updates or info, or if you just want to check out my random bouts of stupidity... check out my livejouranl.

Disclaimer: Not mine... please do not sue me.

Now... on with the show

* * *

While taking my nightly stroll through Hogwarts long forgotten corridors, someone suddenly grabs me, shoving me face first into the wall - pinning an arm behind my back. I see no reason to panic however… I am well aware of who it is.

"Evening Malfoy."

"Well hello Potter, so nice to see you. Now could you _please _get the fuck off me?"

He shoves me a little further into the wall, and then let's go. I turn around quickly - only to find he hasn't moved an inch. Unexpectedly, he bends his head down, trailing his nose along my neck - bringing his face back to meet mine.

"Come with me."

"Are you insane? I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Come with me… Now… Malfoy."

"Why should I?"

"Because you want to."

He turns from me, walking down the corridor without so much as a glance behind him. He knows I'll follow… I always do.

I'm still not exactly sure how it happened that first time. All I remember is finding Potter alone walking the halls one night - and then me being continuously rammed into a wall… in the most delicious way possible. After that, he would come to me, once… maybe twice a week. Never saying anything meaningful, just a cryptic 'follow me' or 'come with me'. I refused at first. Until he started accosting me in front of my fellow Slytherins, that is. After that, I had no choice but to follow him. I didn't want them knowing my dirty little secret. And I was positive Potter would be most happy to tell them.

He needs this I suppose, someone who'll allow him to lose control. Someone who doesn't care that he's the 'Boy who lived' and therefore isn't suppose to think such things, much less do them. He needs someone who will not judge him, won't be disappointed in him, someone who doesn't care about him… and I don't.

I follow him, naturally, after only a moment's hesitation. He is not very patient and gets fairly exasperated if kept waiting. I know where to go from past experience, I find him there, leaning against the wall - waiting for me.

"What took you so long?"

"So sorry to keep you waiting but I decided to stop off and see if the Mudblood was up for a shag, before realizing that just wasn't possible. I trust you haven't been waiting long."

I barely register the clenching of his jaw or his eyes flashing in such intense hatred - before he slams into me, taking me to the ground. He lands on top of me, bringing his face inches from mine.

"I told you before Malfoy. Never mention her in my presence."

I knew that would get the reaction I was hoping for. It's normally a subject I stay away from, but I wanted that extra fire from him tonight. Looks like I'm going to get it. He hasn't quite gotten over her death… or betrayal… like I care. Why she thought selling her friends out to the Dark Lord would do her any good…. I still haven't figured out. But that's what happens when you make deals with evil… I guess she didn't get the memo.

I look up at him, giving him my most condescending smirk.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Just… just shut up."

And it begins.

It always starts out the same. Potter is nothing if not a creature of habit. He emits the most inhuman growl before attaching himself to my neck - biting, and licking his way up and down… always in the same slow rhythm.

I let my head fall back, allowing him to mark me. It does no good to struggle. I have learned by now that I will not win. Harry Potter wants what he wants, when he wants it… and he will allow nothing to get in his way.

I feel his hand drift down between my legs, and he begins to slowly caress me through my trousers. I moan softly at the action - thrusting my hips up in the need for more contact. I feel his lips leave my flesh as he slides down my body, slowly - ever so slowly, he begins to remove my robes… shoes… socks… trousers… but leaves my shirt and tie, he always does this. I have yet to discover why.

He takes me in his mouth and my body arches completely off the floor. He is having none of it - I feel his hands on my hips, forcing me back against the cold stone and I have no other option but to comply. We may be doing this dance together but there's never any doubt who leads.

He works me slowly… expertly. Using the flat of his tongue he starts with one long hard lick - root to tip. Then using only the least amount of suction possible he takes the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue in lazy circles all the while. Gradually he takes in more inch by agonizing inch… but never increasing his speed or pressure. I can feel his hands on my inner thighs and I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I know I shouldn't do it but I can't help lifting my head to look at him, it is a mistake. The mere sight of him, Harry Potter, the wizarding world's favorite son, on his knees - my cock sliding in and out of his mouth, his eyes locked with mine is just too much. My body arches once more and my vision explodes in bright white light.

As soon as my breathing returns to a somewhat normal pace, I look back down at him and find the one thing I fear and at the same time yearn for. He has that insanely feral grin - which signifies the change.

Yes, Harry Potter is very much a creature of habit. He always likes to start out slow and calm but then there's this change in him and he becomes, aggressive… desperate… hungry. I was at first petrified by this at first but have come to desire it most of all. No one else gets to see this side of him… only me. Every time I see him with a member of his 'fan club' or snuggling up to his 'girlfriend'… or whatever, it gives me a satisfaction that I cannot begin to explain much less comprehend. To know there is a part of him that they… will never have. This part of Harry Potter is mine and mine alone.

"Turn over."

I stare at him blankly for a second, too lost in my own thoughts to realize what is he has said. I blink and in an instant he's standing - ripping his cloths off as quickly as possible

"On your knees Malfoy… I haven't got all night."

Finally it dawns on me what he's asking… and I wordlessly obey. I feel him settle in behind me - grabbing my hips - moving me into a position he finds more appealing. By now I am more than accustom to this kind of behavior, I pay it no mind.

I hear him mutter a familiar spell and I brace myself for the initial pain which I know will follow. Potter doesn't seem to believe in preparation and to be honest… I wouldn't have it any other way… not with him. I tense briefly and hear the most evil chuckle before searing pain and a sudden fullness. He barely gives me a moment to adjust before he begins pounding into me without mercy. I've no doubt I will be extremely sore in the morning and hardly able to sit or walk for days - if I were not a wizard with an overabundance of healing charms and potions at my disposal. He's being more brutal than usual tonight - undoubtedly trying to punish me for my earlier comment. Foolish Gryffindor.

Soon enough however, my body begins to welcome the intrusion and I begin my weekly ritual of begging and pleading for him to go harder… faster… more… more… always more. I push back into him with all the force I can rally, arching my body to the point of pain. I crave this… I need this… just as much as he does. A moment to forget who I am, to forget alliances and wars and family names and pride.

It's over all too quickly for my liking and before I am able to manage a single syllable he is dressed and out the door. No kiss goodnight Harry?

Yes, this is a dance we do together. Only what Potter doesn't realize… is I'm the one that leads.


End file.
